


The Sister of My Enemy is My Girlfriend

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Imagine the reader is Valdo Marx' sister and she keeps her relationship with Jaskier a secret and Jaskier doesn't know her brother as well. Maybe Roach is the only one who knows ... It is up to you if she tells Jaskier and/or Valdo or if one of the boys finds out
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Sister of My Enemy is My Girlfriend

You weren’t sure how Jaskier couldn’t tell that you were Valdo’s sister. It hadn’t occurred to you to mention anything after a lifetime of people remarking on how much the two of you looked alike. Jaskier had never asked your last name so you’d never offered it but you weren’t hiding it by any means. Well, you weren’t back then at least.

When you’d met Jaskier at a party your brother was also performing at it was far away from Valdo. He had been charming and sweet and handsome and when he asked to see you again, you eagerly accepted. You even told your brother that you’d met someone at the party and he’d only half-listened, not even asking who it was or he would have learned the truth then.

“But he didn’t, Roach, so I really wasn’t deceiving anyone,” you insisted aloud to your sole confidante. You’d met Roach accidentally, Jaskier hadn’t intended for you to see the horse, knowing how you loved animals and would want to pet her nose but it had happened anyway. Luckily for Jaskier, Geralt didn’t mind you giving Roach attention as it seemed she enjoyed being around another lady as well. It had become habit for you to slip out while Jaskier was composing to spend some time with Roach. And since you’d discovered Jaskier and your brother were sworn rivals, you’d done a lot of it.

“Of course I should have said something when Valdo began ranting about Jaskier,” you admitted, stroking Roach’s long mane, “But frankly I’m happy and I don’t see why their petty rivalry should get in the way of that. You understand, don’t you?”

Roach’s big brown eyes considered you carefully and you sighed.

“I know, you’re right,” you said, “It has to come out sometime. Better from me than not I suppose.”

You steeled yourself for what you knew you had to do and walked back into the tavern were you’d left Jaskier fretting over rhymes.

“…it back you cretin!” you heard a familiar voice shout.

“I will never take it back, it is the truth, is it not, Geralt?”

“Hmm.”

Your stomach flipped as you identified the voices before they were in front of you. Geralt stood between Valdo and Jaskier, his large frame and quick reflexes managing to keep them separated so they didn’t claw each other’s eyes out. Geralt saw you first and he could tell something was wrong. Before you had time to so much as breathe, it was all over.

“Y/N!”

“Y/N!”

They looked at each other, stunned and confused.

“How the hell do you know my sister?” Valdo spat, dark curls quivering with rage. Jaskier’s eyes grew as wide as saucers.

“I think I’d rather know how the hell you know my girlfriend!” he retorted. Geralt gave you a look that rivalled Roach’s and you straightened your back and walked closer.

“Alright that’s enough!” you said, making your voice stern. The men were too confused and shocked to try and kill each other for the moment so Geralt stood back, joining the two men in facing you.

“Did you forget to mention something?” Valdo asked, having the audacity to sound aloof.

“Oh shut up, Do-boy,” you sneered, using his childhood nickname and earning a seething glare from him and a raucous laugh from Jaskier.

“And you,” you said, turning on him and quelling the laughter mid-guffaw, “If you think I’m going to let you do any of the things you threatened to my brother you’ve got another thing coming. It’ll take more than a Witcher to protect you if you touch a hair on his dumb face.”

Jaskier gaped, sputtering indignantly while Valdo leveled you with a piteous look.

“How could you do it, Y/N? How could you betray me with this, my one true rival?” Valdo asked. You rolled your eyes.

“First of all, I didn’t know that you two knew each other, let alone hated each other. Also, I told you that I had met someone that night and you just ignored me, you would have found out then! Jaskier, look at the two of us, I thought the resemblance was obvious! Geralt, stop looking so amused.:

The witcher’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at being caught up in the crossfire and he stepped back a bit farther, though close enough he could intervene if the pair tried to go at it again.

“Here’s how I see it,” you continued, calmly and slowly as though you were teaching a primer, “I love Jaskier and I intend to keep seeing him. And I love Valdo and I’m going to be his sister til the day I die. The two of you can either accept that, keep me out of your petty squabbles and otherwise have your stupid rivalry. Or you can say goodbye. Which is it going to be?”

Your heart pounded, anxious about putting it all on the line but also proud that you weren’t backing down from it. Your feelings mattered and deserved to be considered. And if they weren’t willing to do that you were better off with them gone. Jaskier and Valdo exchanged seething glances and then turned back to you.

“Well I’m willing to be the bigger man,” Valdo said dramatically.

“Well I love you enough to put you above all other things,” Jaskier said, louder.

“And you won’t talk poorly about each other in front of me,” you insisted. They nodded glumly.

“I would never do anything to hurt you, Y/N, you’re my sister and there is a love there that cannot be matched by any other,” Valdo said.

“And I am so deeply in love with you that if anyone even tried to steal your happiness I would simply kill them in their sleep, bashing their heads in with their own lute,” Jaskier said through gritted teeth. You sighed. Well, it had last two minutes. That was longer than you were expecting.

“I’m going back to Roach,” you said with a sigh. Though you could hear them starting to fight again the second your back was turned you took a deep sigh of relief. Everything was out in the open now. So long as nobody killed the other, everything would be fine. And they probably wouldn’t. Well, not while Geralt was there.

And as you walked up to Roach who stood waiting for you patiently you thought, the first of many times you would, _Thank the gods for Geralt_.


End file.
